Music minor
by loony lunatine
Summary: Law found a love for music and wishes to audition for a upcoming concert and decides to drag along Kidd much to his dismay. one-shot.


**Okay my first one-shot and I believe it to be well . . . a one-shot. Actually I can't do one-shots but no matter how much I try I can't continue it farther so it's a one-shot.**

**For KiddxLaw or at least highly suggested I don't know you decide.**

**Disclaimer: Oda not me and so forth.**

Law was good at a few musical instruments. Kidd though was not actually he could care less. Standing in the back of the huge audition hall he decided to keep to himself. The room he had earlier observed when he had come in had velvet red walls with fake metal etchings along the border of it with the floor. Kidd admitted he was impressed that people went to such lengths to keep a place this refurbished.

The wood on the stage was more of a cherry wood so it matched the walls and the fabric that hung to the sides he identified as the curtains. And with cushiony chairs he _refused_ to sit in for they looked so . . . girly. They were kind of small which would have forced Kidd to straighten his back and sit all bunched up and crowded like.

No his most desired situation.

Law had found his _stupid_ love of music when Apoo introduced him to his equally _stupid_ hobby. Out of no were the slightly lanky armed man had just given free pass for Law to have lessons. Now leaving Kidd with his friend deciding though his major would be medical related he wanted a minor in music.

All of yesterday was wasted too. Instead of hanging out or doing something fun he had just sat in the corner of Trafalgar's apartment listening to him worrying about whether the piano or violin would be better for auditions.

Oh not to mention Law was actually trying out for a place in an orchestra that was playing sometime next month for some play. Law was to be onstage next and Kidd just calmly _as much as possible_ waited for it to be over with. Only five people were in the large room at the moment. Him the current performer and three judges.

Kidd knew he wasn't allowed in but that didn't stop him from doing so anyways. Though that highly hormonal girl that let him in might be part of it . . . he didn't really care though. He was going to heed his friend's wishes against his own better judgment and watch his friend play whatever it was Law was going to do.

He continued to watch the flutist play out her little tune but paid little attention to the person or their melody. He heard the three judges clap suddenly. Kidd turned to see the person accept criticism then walk off. A little black cloud might have been forming over her head which showed that she had not done her expectations.

Law came in from where the random contestant had left with a violin and bow in hand. Kidd was caught off guard by how tall his friend seemed to be walking. Noted this was law and normally had the more elegant air to him. Plus compared to himself he was the straightest standing man there was.

But Law had glint in those snowy grey eyes. Kidd stood a little straighter himself Cleary affected by how much this meant to Law. The coal haired man centered himself feet together and violin raised to his neck ready to play. Quickly his eyes near shut only allowing Kidd to see a slight amount of the other glancing up at him.

A smile though thin and unnoticed was seen by Kidd who in return gave a smirk. Law shut his eyes fully and slid his bow across the cords briskly cleanly and elegantly. His fingers danced the rod in his hands back and forth emitting sounds of high and low pitched notes.

As the strings were struck he felt each one individually vibrate the room. It gave a warm feeling but Kidd felt goose bumps trail throughout himself. Even his cheek line had gone cold. Yet he felt drawn in by some warmth. Law tilted his head as he finished his peaceful clash of strings.

The judges did a set of claps. They sounded monotone though along with the dull feeling they gave as if they had been rehearsed. One of the judges moved his leg in to a cross and began speaking. And even though they were in an auditorium and all sounds even a whisper could be heard throughout it he still leaned in.

"Trafalgar Law am I to presume?" the man who had shifted spoke. The lithe man on the stage nodded once. "Well in all due respect this is a wonderful peace you've shown us." The other judge to his left spoke up also. "And did you create this piece yourself?"

Law was clearly brimming happy. He didn't even try to keep his façade up. Though his face still remained composed. "Ah yes I did. Thank you." He nodded his head in thanks. The last judge stood up and began his opinion.

"Trafalgar Law. You have auditioned for the upcoming play on the third right?" he was given yet another nod from the coal haired male. "Well I'm sorry for this but you are not eligible for it. It was wonderful to hear you play though. Sorry for this." Law's eyes narrowed in confusion rather than happiness at the third mans words. Kidd felt the atmosphere of peace and warmth leave.

Law chuckled. "Um sorry but I don't think I heard you right." "I'm sorry but you did." The judge answered immediately. "Why am I not eligible? Tell me so I can fix it then." His peer gave a discerned look. And to Laws dismay the man had an answer he hadn't wanted to hear.

"Your appearance Mr. Trafalgar. Those markings on your hands are no doubt tattoos correct? This is not something we permit in or concerts and plays even for musical staff." Law stood there as the man's words seemed to swirl around his ears before finally entering so he could register them. Kidd stared as he saw Laws face darken. "Yea . . . I guess that would interfere with the image Mister Music Director."

Law was beginning to turn around and Kidd saw him ready to walk away. Kidd felt heat again. But not the pleasant heat Laws music had gave no. the heat he felt hurt so deeply and had to be let it out. Kidd against his own senses found himself walking down the left lane to where the judges would need to leave from.

He past the first two and came up to the last to stand in front of him. "You shouldn't be in here can I help-." The man's words were cut off as Kidd had his arm tighten and pulled back only to release and flex forward with more force. Before him Law the man or others knew it his fist collided with the side of his face.

The judge jerked to the side and landed heavily to the ground. Kidd stood over him his own face now shadowed in dark anger. Law shot a displeased and shocked glance. Kidd didn't bother to look at him though. All he could see was this man on the floor who just insulted Law. And denied him an opportunity based on looks.

Kidd leaned down picking the man up by his collar. He shook him a few times. He continued to shake him. "Since when do looks have to do with talent huh? Since when does your personal judgment overrule your stupid and annoying prick of a mind?"

Law had already clambered off the stage and was trying along with the braver of the other two to pry Kidd off the 'prick'. Eventually Law had gotten Kidd away somehow and tried to goad him to leave. To no avail had it worked. Law ran back for the redhead and grabbed his hand. They ran out with Law waving back and calling out his sincerities.

All Kidd could feel was anger. But as the two reached the exit to the building he felt the chill of the air over power him. Why didn't he bring a jacket?

Law and Kidd knelt over hands on knees and panted from running. When Kidd caught his breath he saw it was late and no one was there. Law and few seconds after straightened himself out and breathed more normally. Law looked at him with the pale snowy eyes while Kidd looked back with concentrated gold ones.

They just stared at each other for a few moments before Law looks away. "Ne ne Mister Eustass?" "Ah what?" "Can you give me a piggyback ride I'm tired?" "What! Why? No I'm not going to have you on my back on the way to your apartment!" Law gave a slight pout. "Mister Eustass I didn't say to my apartment. I was thinking we'd go to yours since its much closer."

"Doesn't mean I have to give you a piggy back ride!" "Yes it does." "Why?" "Cause" "cause why?" "Cause you're my friend I'm tired and you punched a professional music director." Kidd opened his mouth but no words were audible enough to be heard even to the redhead himself. He looked over his shoulder and scrunched his nose at the idea. "F-fine . . ."

"Yay!" the tanner man jumped onto the pale ones back arms snaked around his neck. "A-ah!" Kidd was startled. He felt his face go a little warm even in the cold air. He was glad he other was on his back and it was dark out for he knew Law loved to embarrass him. Law kept his arms around him legs dangling. Kidd was having a hard time standing up as the other was choking him.

"La-Law!" "Yes." "Can y-you wrap your l-legs around me . . ." "Oh why this is fine?" Kidd couldn't stand any more or risk being choked to death. He fell back catching himself painfully on the cement with his elbows. Law hit his back to the ground. Luckily Kidd had caught himself or Law would have been crushed by the superior weight. Kidd stood and held a hand out.

Law took it and rubbed his back to massage the pain. Kidd spoke. "No piggy back rides." He declared. Law tried to stand straight but felt his back twinge in pain. "Sorry Mister Eustass. But now I'm injured you have to help me." There was nothing false about his words but when Law smiled curtly it quickly placed a returning grimace on the taller.

Kidd bent over his nose scrunched up again. He hoped Law couldn't see his face as the lithe man clambered atop him. This time wrapping his legs around his waist. Kidd started walking as he felt Law move his head on his shoulder. The two faces were now side by side. Kidd glanced at Law and saw the others eyelids droop. Flickering to try and stay open.

He must have been really tired for he actually nuzzled his face under Kidd's chin. Kidd's face was now pink to where he swore it would cloud his eyes. He kept walking using more strain on his legs than necessary. They began to hurt but he kept heading down the sidewalk to his apartment.

Kidd was unsure if Law was awake or not when he began to mutter. The ruffled hair under his chin tickled a little and he felt a small heat emit from Laws mouth as he spoke. "I'm not a good musician am I?" the question startled Kidd but he leveled his confidence and spoke back. "I think you were better than anyone else there . . . and you made an r-really um . . . c-cool song."

Kidd struggled for words and knew what he said was lame. To the upmost lame he could put into words at all even. The redhead was about to say something to make up for his last sentence when Law brushed his face against Kidd's and left a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thanks."

Law laid his head back down on Kidd's shoulder and his breathing slowed to a steadier pace. He had fallen asleep. Kidd stopped walking. He saw the apartment door in front of him. He stood for a few moments then went back to the main sidewalk.

"One more block of this can't hurt right?"

**Oh I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not good at intimate scenes so I'm kind of worried about the end but overall I think it's kind of . . . cool.**

**Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed. Leave a comment/review and have a wonderful day!**

**~Loony~**


End file.
